Various advanced driver assistance systems (ADAS) algorithms may require knowledge of when a driver's hands are on a steering wheel. Driver contact with a steering wheel is an indication of driver intent to take control back from the car. For various ADAS applications, steering follows a certain steering angle trajectory to guide the car on an appropriate path, and in such cases driver's hands are off the steering wheel. In these scenarios, when driver decides to override the car's path in light of some danger or the driver plans to stop the maneuver abruptly, the decision must be communicated to the car in a timely and intuitive manner Putting hands back on the steering wheel can be one such way to indicate driver's intention to take back control of a vehicle. Thus, it is important to detect a driver intervention with the handwheel.